My Best Friend
by The Last Letter
Summary: You know those silly papers you have to write on your best friend. Well, Cornelius and Wilbur both have to write one. And they are writing them on each other.
1. Cornelius's Paper

_My Best Friend_

_Cornelius Robinson_

_My best friend's name is Wilbur. Just Wilbur, he does have a last name, I just don't want to mention it. When I first met Wilbur I was instantly convinced that he was insane, and so far, he has not proved me wrong. What other person would randomly show up one day, under your blanket at a science fair and start babbling about hats? I know of only one._

_I guess it's not fair to say he's always crazy, I mean there was the time . . . Umm, there was . . . . no, no. Hmm, I guess it's harder to find a serious Wilbur moment then I thought. It's not like it's entirely his fault. His whole family is a little eccentric, and I like that about them. They're never afraid to be themselves, and to me that counts for a lot._

_Wilbur has his own personality, and sometimes it scares me. It's not Wilbur himself, but I did get a little worried when he stuck a fruit hat on my head in his garage just so that no one would see my hair (but that's a different story for a _very_ different time). I was also worried when he threw a meatball at his Uncle, blamed it on his Mom just so that his Mom wouldn't take off my baseball hat, which he put on me after saying he couldn't take me seriously in a fruit hat. Like he ever looks at anything seriously. Well, maybe the bowler hat thing, but even then, he was still carefree._

_I think the reason Wilbur and I became so close is because he's the yang to my yin. Or the yin to my yang. Either way, we're almost polar opposites, but somehow we always end up understanding each other. He's adventurous, while I'd rather watch someone else have the adventure (most of the time). He acts without thinking, I'd rather analyze every step. Of course, being with Wilbur, sometimes the situation demands that I act without thinking, like with the twins Spike and Dimitri who hide in potted plants and demand you ring their doorbell whenever you go anywhere near the front door, but getting off track. Wilbur's always getting into trouble, being grounded, sneaking off and getting into more trouble. I wouldn't do anything like that, unless absolutely necacary. Wilbur's also sarcastic but he's very loyal to his family and friends._

_I could go on and on forever about Wilbur, but all the words in the English language couldn't describe how much he means to me. He's like a brother, but we're connected closer than that._

__**I'm planning on adding another chapter when Wilbur has to write the same essay on Louis. I don't own **_**Meet The Robinsons**_** and thanks to iluvacting for betaing.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Wilbur's Paper

_My Best Friend_

_Wilbur Robinson._

_My best friend's name was Louis. He has a different name now, but when I met him for the first . . . no, wait, not _the_ first time, but for the first time in his life . . . Okay, when he met _me_ the first time, there that works, his name was Louis, so I will call him Louis. He didn't have a last name when he first met me either. Well, he probably did, but it's not known, and Louis doesn't want to know it._

_See, Louis was an orphan. When he first met me, he was grumpy, kind of pissed off, and looked at me like I was crazy (and being from the Robinson line I probably am). But, I can't take all the credit for the insaneness. He was the one who made it all possible. Of course, I was the one with the fruit hat and Frankie, but he was the one who left the garage. Which ultimately led to teeth and toilets._

_I think he was more than a little freaked when he came to my place the first time. I mean, it's not exactly what he was used too. There are too many Robinson's to bother keeping track off, and Louis was used to a whole bunch of kids packed in like sardines. He'd never known what an actually family was like. And for that, I felt sorry for him. I knew that someday he'd get adopted (because things _always_ turn out right for Louis, and I _always_ end up grounded, and half the time it's not my fault. It's . . . umm, it's umm . . . Please don't show my parents this paper!), and then he'd know what a family felt like._

_When I first met Louis I told him I was a time cop from the future. That was probably my first mistake. Pushing him off the roof was my second, but that's not the point. Point is, everything ended up okay. I got a best friend, ended up grounded until I died (and I really do think Mom's serious about that one), got a pet T. Rex named Tiny because I'm not allowed to play with the octopus butler and Carl won't give me a piggy back ride, and defeated a hat. It was a good day._

_Louis had fun too. He participated in his first, and definitely not last, Robinson food fight, was almost swallowed by Tiny, when he wasn't my pet, and met the mafia/singing frogs. Louis truly learned to be a cool person that day. Or himself, which is a cool person anyway. Either way, Louis was awesome._

_But this story isn't all happy endings either. See, after that day, when we worked together and saved the world (honest!), I never saw Louis I-Have-No-Last-Name again. I know what you're thinking, how can I have a best friend I only met once? Well, I've seen him many times after, it's just that, he's under a new name now, because he got adopted. I told you he would get adopted! Wilbur Robinson is _always_ grounded and _always_ right. I got that from my mom. My best friend and I walked a very twisted trail to get to where we are now with several stolen gadgets and inventions from my dad's lab (please don't let my parents see this! They don't know the _whole_ story. Well, Mom doesn't.) and freaky animals and people in between. Objects that were supposed to be inanimate attacked and Louis failed. We had fun. So, that is all about my best friend and how we met._

_Oh, and Dad, I managed to do it without spilling the secret, cough up the $20._


End file.
